1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water soluble Retinoid complexes and a method for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retinoids, which are characterized by the general formula ##STR1## generally possess vitamin A activity and are, therefore, of nutritional importance. In addition, they possess therapeutic value in the prevention and treatment of neoplasias and of skin diseases. These compounds, which are highly lipophilic, are found to be unevenly distributed after assimilation into the bodies of humans and other animals. As a consequence, when administered in high doses, the concentration of retinoids in some organs rapidly reaches a toxic level. M. B. Sporn, et al., Federation Proceedings, 35, 1332-38 (1976) and W. Bollag, Cancer Chemotherapy Reports, 55, 53-8 (1971). In view of the positive effects shown by such vitamin A related compounds, particularly in the prophylactic effects exhibited against the development of epithelial cancer in animals exposed to chemical carcinogens and their demonstrated inhibition of certain transplantable tumors in vivo and in vitro, it would be expected that structural modification of the basic retinoid structure, shown above, would offer great promise and an avenue of research to be pursued in the treatment and prevention of cancer. In an attempt to identify compounds with improved biological activity, unique pharmacodynamics or lower systemic toxicity, new retinoids are being synthesized and screened for their biological activity. It has been demonstrated that modifications in the polarity of some drugs frequently alters their in vivo tissue distribution, resulting in some cases, in lower toxic effects. It is the basic lipophilic character of retinoids in general, however, which determines in large part the toxicity of the compounds as a class.